


we can drown in this water

by keptin



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptin/pseuds/keptin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lots of hipster shit going on with this one, i really don't know what i was trying to achieve. the song is drown by carolina liar, and if you haven't heard it, you should go take a <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mo0qboohM5Q">listen</a>.<br/>also posted to my deviantart and ffn, as is the norm for me. i just like crossposting, okay...</p>
    </blockquote>





	we can drown in this water

**Author's Note:**

> lots of hipster shit going on with this one, i really don't know what i was trying to achieve. the song is drown by carolina liar, and if you haven't heard it, you should go take a [listen](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mo0qboohM5Q).  
> also posted to my deviantart and ffn, as is the norm for me. i just like crossposting, okay...

**You're**  
Lew is now a newly singular being. His wife's divorced him, but she took a lot of shit with her, too, a whole lot of it. He's got no kid, no dog, and basically all she left fucking him with is his clothes, whatever was on his nightstand before he left for the army, and a suitcase. But Lew's got a good coat, and probably some change left in his pockets. If he's lucky there's enough for a train ticket to New Jersey but somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that he's going to get there.  
He's a goddamn lot of things, and now he's himself.

**A**  
Sometimes Dick thinks that Nix's got it all wrong.  
It's not what you think; he's gotten to the point where he's gotta be fine with the drinking, because it's a pointless battle and he knows all about battles now, and he's down for dragging an inebriated and shameless Lew back to his billet after the guy's spent a night (and part of a morning) out (or in) drinking.  
The part that's wrong is that they're not- neither of them are- separate. And sometimes after thinking this weighty thought Dick supposes he may need a drink himself.

**Mess**  
He knows what he is very well. He's really come to accept it, even embrace it, the fact that he's a hot fucking mess on legs. About 75% of what he does've got to be either illegal or a one-way ticket to Hell.  
Oh. War is Hell. Sometimes he forgets.

**But**  
Dick Winters is a Captain now. He can't afford to make exceptions. Can't afford to crouch down next to a soldier who's been hit to take them by their shoulders and shake them a bit, hold their gaze even if they're already dead. Can't afford to bark their name, stay with them even after he's scanned them over for injuries.  
But he thinks he knows why he makes an exception for Nix.

**Yes**  
The box in Lew's pocket weighs heavy and dense against his thigh. He runs a hand over it briefly as he approaches Dick, who's reading over an official-looking something-or-other with his mouth open just enough to show some of his front teeth. Lew could write a goddamn book about all the things he'd like to do involving that mouth, but he'll leave the purple prose to Webster.  
He presents the box to Dick, studying his face as he opens it. Then he gives him the most emphatic salute he can muster without reminding himself of Sobel, and then sometime after that, he leaves.

**You're**  
Dick, on the other hand, is most decidedly singular. Except when he isn't, which is most of the time.  
He's never felt the need to woo girls, but he does pay some attention to them if they insist on making themselves available to him- that one girl in Holland had soft lips. Whether or not he liked the small waist or the breasts that pressed against him when she drew him in for a long one is anyone's guess. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd cheated on Nix, though, and there's something on Nix's face that says he agrees, too.  
Dick's a far cry from an idiot.

**Beautiful**  
One day in Austria, Lew jumps fully-clothed into the lake.


End file.
